


maxwell did his best but he lost his manners

by bright darkness (candy_coated_eyes)



Series: mini-unfufilled-horrors [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Gen, manners my dear boy~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_coated_eyes/pseuds/bright%20darkness
Summary: When a mother isnt motherly maxwell pays a visit.he makes sure children who are abused as he was... never deal with their mothers again~





	maxwell did his best but he lost his manners

Maxwell cried late one night waking his drunken mother. She stomped down to his room and screamed at him to stop. when young little Maxwell didn't stop his mother growled and begrudinglytucked him in. when he still didn't stop she found her patience running out quickly. In his mothers tired anger she hit her little boy. he stopped crying. That morning she went to wake him only to find he was nowhere . She called his name and cried weeping. he came out and frowned with a big stained blanket draped over his face. when his mother lifted the blanket she found that on his face was a huge purple welp. "Moma, you lost your manners" maxwell said him wincing badly. His mother took him outside gentally. Maxwell hid his head and muttered as his mother draped a new white bed sheet over his head. "max... please... till the wounds heal don't play and don't take off the bed sheet "she said. he nodded as she cut out eye holes and he went to school. That day he didn't play and he didn't remove the bed sheet. 

 Maxwell didn't come home. He left feeling scared. He was hurt. he didn't know what to do he wandered away and did what he could. He would never remove the bed sheet. he only wants to help little boys and girls like him get help.  
exept violence is his way... and he shows them that bed sheets will fix everything and hide the hurt.

now when I child cries when their mommy hits them Maxwell comes and fixes them and they get rid of mommy.

and down will come mommy, ladle and all.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
